paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Trouble Through Time Cutscenes.
These are the Cutscenes that appear in Pups Trouble Through Time. Hope you enjoy them! Cutscene 1: Night Ryder's Plot. *Title card with Night Ryder on it. Night Ryder: Pups and the Time Machine! *We open up on Night Ryder's Fortress, where he is working on a Time Machine. Smokehound: What's Night Ryder working on? Gales: I'm not sure, I'll ask him. *Gales walks to Night Ryder, who is working on building a time machine Gales: Hey boss!! *Night Ryder hits his head on one of the Time Machine's support beams. Night Ryder: OUCH! DOG GONE IT!!! Gales: Sorry boss. Night Ryder: DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!! Tsunami: We just wanna know what you're working on! Night Ryder: That is an excellent question. You see, I have had it with the PAW Patrol foiling my plots to destroy Adventure Bay! And now I've decided to built a Time Machine to make sure the PAW Patrol were never formed in the first place!! Bulldozer: You're still mad at the PAW Patrol?? Night Ryder: Of course I am! And now, they shall pay for what they've done!! (He laughs Manically) *Meanwhile, outside of the fortress a Hawk is watching through the Skylight. ????: Crikey! I better tell Katie about this problem!! *The hawk flys off to Adventure Bay. Cutscene 2: Meet Gill "Fuax" HawkStar * Meanwhile, at Katie's Grooming Salon, Katie is trying to give Cali a bath. Katie: Come on Cali, you know you have to get a bath once a week! Cali: MROW!! ????: WIPEOUT!!!! * Wipeout by The Surgaris plays, while it does, the hawk from earlier in the game comes crashing in through the roof. ????: WHOOO!!!! THAT WAS TIGHT MATE!! Katie: Hey! Do you know how much money that'll cost in order to fix that hole in the roof? ????: Well, I'm sorry Katie! But you know that's how I enter this place! Katie: Um, do I know you? ????: Oh come on Katie! Don't you remember me?? You made me become a Fashion Statement! Katie: What are you talking about? ????: Duh! You invented the Fuaxhawk! And I was the first pet to use it! Before you used it on that Water fearing Mongrel! Katie: You mean Rocky? ????: Yeah, whatever! Katie: Wait, Gill "Fuax" HawkStar?! What are you doing here? Gill: Just wanted to tell you that this guy named Night Ryder is gonna travel back in time to Discredit the Pups! Better call that Ryder guy! Katie: Ok, as soon as I find my phone... * She finds out that her phone is in one of the tubs) Katie: Oh man, thank goodness this thing is waterproof. *Meanwhile at the Lookout, Ryder is playing a game on his Pup-pad. His Pup-Pad rings. Ryder: Hello, Ryder here! Katie: Ryder, it seems this Hawk is saying that Night Ryder is trying to travel back in time to discredit you. I don't really want to let that happen! Ryder: Well, neither do I! Don't worry Katie, The PAW Patrol shall stop the DARK Patrol from discrediting us! No job is too big, no pup is too small! Gill: Oh great! Don't worry, I'll tell you all the details when I get there! My name is Gill "Fuax" HawkStar by the way. Ryder: Nice to meet you Gill, anyway, be sure to hurry Gill! Gill: I'll be there in two shakes of a hawk's tail feathers!! *Ryder presses the special compartment on his Pup-Pad Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! *The pups head to the Lookout and go up the elevator and get in line Chase: Ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: PAW Patrol, we have a big emergency. (He pushes his pup pad to show it on the screen) Ryder: Night Ryder is going back in time to try to disdirect us, so the PAW Patrol will never be formed. Pups: *GASP* Marshall: Not him again! Ryder: (He slides the screen showing everyone's pup tag) I need all paws on deck to help, we need to find Night Ryder before he can go back in time. Pups: *Howl* Gill: Wait for me! (Gill then hurls himself towards a window of the Lookout) Pups: (startled) Gill: I'm Ok! Marshall: That's my line! Ryder: Hi Gill, ready to find Night Ryder? Gill: Of course I am mate! Are these your pets to help us? Ryder: Yep! Paw Patrol is on a roll! Pups: *howl* Gill: Hold it! Pups: Huh? Gill: I have the exact thing to help us catch up to Night Ryder. Pups: Really? Gill: Behold, The Time Warper 5000! Marshall: Oooooh! Dusty: Neat! Zuma: How does it work dude? Gill: Well, simple I just place the time date here and- ????: (Laughs Evilly) ????: Well Well Well, if it isn't the PAW Patrol! We meet again! Pups: *gasp* Marshall: Show yourself CLAW Patrol! Dixie: That's right Marshall! And we were hired by Night Ryder to stop you! Starting by destroying this feathered freaks Time Machine! Tundra: *gasp* The time machine! Zap: Good luck finding the pieces for it! The CLAW Patrol throw the 5 pieces of the Time Warper across the corners of Adventure Bay. Gill: Wha- CRIKEY!! COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID CATS!!! Ah, bugger... Lilac: Whata' we do now??? Ryder: We need to find the pieces, fast! Gill: You're telling me! It took me four hours to build that thing when I got it in the mail! (Princess, Blizzard, and Flurry come up the elevator) Gill: Now who's here? Princess: Hi guys, they want to see you. Zuma: Hi Princess Flurry: We found a toy that belongs to Tundra. Blizzard: And we don't wanna see anything that is hers. Flurry: (looks at Blizzard) Blizzard: Oh..... well we wanted to give it back. Tundra: Thanks, but we have a big emergency to get to. Flurry: What is it? Skye: Night Ryder, he's planning to go back in time and stop The Paw Patrol from happening! (Flurry looked shocked, Blizzard grins) Flurry: (mumbles) Blizzard! Blizzard: Oh... (Blizzard looks surprised and stops smiling) Blizzard: We better get- Flurry: Is there anything we can do to help!? Gill: Yeah, help us find the pieces of the Time Warper 9000! Blizzard: We really- Flurry: We'd love to! Gill: Great! Princess: Ill help too! Blizzard: (mumbles something) Gill: What you talking about mate? Blizzard: Nothing... Ryder : We have to hurry! Gill: Right! Cutscene 3: The CLAW Patrol Chase: (holding a shard) We got them! Flurry: (standing next to Blizzard, who has one) I think we have all 5! Rocky: Let's put them together! Gill: Alright, now let me just... Zap: Oh no ya don't! Penelope: It's the CLAW Patrol again! Frosty: That's right! And we're not gonna stop you from stopping Night Ryder from stopping you from being formed! Zap: Let's get 'em girls! Princess: *panting* I'm ... gonna... (faints in Zuma's arms) ????: Not gonna happen CLAW Patrol! A fireball comes out of nowhere and hits Zap. Frosty: What the?! Marshall: Kiddy?! What are you doing here?! Kiddy: I'm here because I got word about Night Ryder! Marshall: Really?! So you're gonna help us?? Kiddy: Yep! Marshall: Well then, help us defeat these three! Kiddy: Got it! Cutscene 4: Hold on to your Pup Collars!! Zap: Ugh.... You'll pay for this PAW Patrol! You and your little Hawk too! Skye: Suuuure. Marshall: Way to go! (High fives Kiddy) Dixie: Ugh, nuts to this!! Let's get outta here. The cats teleport away. Ryder: Now that that's over, let's go! Gill: Right, let me just... Marshall: I get it, I just hit this switch right? *Marshall hits the wrong switch Marshall: Uh-oh! Gill: That's not a good sign.... Princess: (wakes up) What's going on!? Rocky: Marshall hit the wrong switch!! That's not good! Princess: Oh no!!! (Panting) (faints) *The Time Warper 9000 starts to travel back in time. Flurry: Not good! (Hugs Blizzard) Gill: Hang on to your dog collars!!